


Lazy Saturday

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Good Morning Kisses [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Mildly Intense Making Out, Morning Kisses, Reader-Insert, husband/wife, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Saturday.Everyone loves lazing around on Saturday, especially on a Saturday that is work-free.But it’s more enjoyable for you; you get to spend it off with your husband, Akira.However…All Akira wishes for this morning is to keep you close to him.





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks goes to lonely--rolling--star on Tumblr. She requested this scenario.
> 
> Thank you very much for placing such a sweet order, Star. Cheers, dear customer.

There were a few things to look forward to on a Saturday morning.

If fortune favoured you as it did on this particular morning, it included not having to drag yourself out of bed, shuffling around like a haggard undead, going through the usual routine of getting ready for an 8-hour shift.

Luckily, you didn’t have to go through such a mundane ritual. Not today.

Instead, you settled for enjoying the lumpy warmth of the bed, enjoying the way in which you were cocooned in layers of sheets, polished off with a thick quilt. You enjoyed the familiar feeling of a pair of lightly muscled arms encircling your waist, gently pulling you in closer.

A sleepy hum of content was heard from behind you, followed by the sensation of frizzy hair ghosting against your ear and cheek, polished off with a chin resting on the curve of your shoulder as a warm exhale wafted across your skin.

However…

Despite being able to enjoy a Saturday off with your live-in boyfriend, there were a few things that you didn’t look forward to doing throughout the day.

The first that came to mind was the trip to the grocery store. Loading wet grocery bags into the trunk of your car was a pain in the ass, and it didn’t help that some shoppers all but sped out of the parking lot.

More often than not, you and Akira would end up being splashed with icy rainwater from nearby puddles, much to your chagrin and your boyfriend’s mild amusement.

“My, my… You’re soaking _wet_ , Treasure… You’ll need more than a towel to warm up when we’re home…”

He always earned a quick reply of, “Bite me” from you, to which he’d simply chuckle and retort with, “Maybe later, kitten.”

The next thing, or things, that followed the weekend trip for groceries came the other, far less exciting reminders you had to do throughout the day. Do the dishes. Tidy up your room. Wash, dry, and put away the laundry. Vacuum the living room carpet.

In short, anything that didn’t include lying in bed all day with Akira wasn’t at the top of your list of things you’d prefer to do. Not on your day off.

However, there was something else you didn’t look forward to on a day off.

The shrill blaring of your alarm. 

It was nothing short of a ritual than to set your alarm for 6 a.m., and if that wasn’t bad enough, the tranquility was shattered two-fold by a radio host’s voice droning through the small radio.

“…Citizens within Shibuya can except a torrential rainfall lasting all day and into tomorrow afternoon. Winds are estimated to be reaching gusts of 60 kilometres an hour, so everyone is advised to exercise caution when driving today.”

“So noisy.”

The groggy grumble came from the lips of your live-in boyfriend, Akira, feeling him shifting closer to you. The rustling covers and the mattress moving as he moved told you as much, that he wanted to be closer to you. A breath of warm air wafted over your face, tussled your hair, and whispered past your barely clothed shoulder.

“Morning, Akira,” you muttered, blinking open your eyes.

Warm onyx stared back into your eyes, smiling softly as his reply came in the form of a sleepy, “Good morning, darling” and pressing several gentle kisses to your cheeks, your forehead, polishing everything off with a few lip-locks before leaning away. 

However, Akira’s smile fell slightly, pointing a lukewarm stare on the radio on the end table next to the bed you and he shared.

“Damn radio.”

“Then just turn it off,” you mumbled, your reply muffled by the pillow your head rested on.

A few seconds after you sleepily suggested turning off the radio to your boyfriend, the boring voice of the radio host was abruptly silenced, cut off in mid-sentence as Akira hit the snooze button.

“That’s much better,” he muttered, breathing a sigh of relief.

You were quick to voice a content hum, feeling the frizzy-haired man lying at your side bringing you closer to him, letting you rest your head on his shoulder.

You and Akira laid like that, together, content to lie nestled in each other’s arms, limbs tangled in bedsheets, listening to the heavy pitter-patter of the rain as it struck the window of your bedroom.

Unfortunately, all good things must end, and the tranquility was shattered by the alarm clock going off again thirty minutes later.

You voiced a low, drawling sigh, prying open your eyes.

“Guess I should get up.”

You hadn’t budged more than a few inches, sliding away from Akira, moving an arm to shrug the sheets off of you when the feeling of warm arms encircling you made itself known to you. That, and the abrupt silencing of the blaring alarm caught your attention as well.

You were gently pulled back into a familiar grip; loving, caring, but watchful.

“No, don’t get up.”

“Akira, it’s morning.”

Your light protest may as well have fallen on deaf ears. You were snuggled into, Akira pressing himself into you a bit more insistently. It wasn’t enough to cause you discomfort, no, but it was enough to let you know that he didn’t want you to leave him alone on the bed.

“So?”

“So,” you replied, stopping only to voice a small chuckle, “I have to get up.”

“It’s your day off.”

“I have things to do.”

“It’s raining.”

“Akira, you’re being so childish— _mph_.”

A kiss promptly silenced whatever else you planned to say, cutting you off in mid-sentence. Whenever you opened your mouth to speak, it was quickly covered by the noiret’s lips.

It wasn’t until you were mentally drawing a blank, not focusing on anything but Akira’s mouth pressed to yours, that you realized that Akira was right. Why should you get up? It was raining _and_ it was your day off.

Surely the daily to-do list of housework and errands could wait.

Akira would be damned if he came second to a lousy list of chores!

Soon, you couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t Akira’s hands skimming up and down your body as he pressed you to the mattress. You couldn’t focus on anything that didn’t concern Akira showering you in early morning affection. You couldn’t focus on anything besides Akira’s mouth connected to you, stealing one quick, desperate kiss after another from you.

Finally, he pulled away. A few strings of saliva connected his mouth to yours, staring into your eyes as his warm onyx irises were swallowed up, lost to a crimson hue as he smirked down at you as you panted for air.

“Let’s stay in bed a little longer, Treasure.”


End file.
